Julian's News
by pippastef
Summary: Julian's home from his first term at St Andrew's University with some big news for the rest of the five. See how the five handle the news in this slightly grown up Famous Five Adventure.
1. Telling Dick

Someone on the Enid Blyton Society Forums gave me an idea for a piece on what it would be like for Julian to tell the remaining members of the Famous Five about his 'girlfriend' (Side note: The piece before describes a meeting between Julian Kirrin and Sally Hope at St Andrews, which for all intents and purposes DOES NOT happen prior to my completed fanfiction novel. However, this piece takes the almost natural progression from the previous piece and assumes that in the end they do end up dating).

When this idea was suggested to me I pounced upon it immediately (figuratively, of course) and my imagination took control. I started to write down the conversations and the reactions relevant to Julian's piece of news. Almost naturally I started by looking at how Julian would inform Dick of his relationship with Sally Hope, and what his brother's reaction would be. So this is where I'll start today.

In time I hope to complete the two interactions between Julian, George and Anne with the same piece of news. Dick's however seemed the easiest to write.

I hope you enjoy this piece, please leave any feedback, and thank you very much for reading!

* * *

**Julian's News – 1. Telling Dick**

Julian Kirrin stood in front of the newspaper stand, his satchel on his back and his case by his feet. Tucked under his arm was the afternoon's paper as he had his hands in his pockets to try and keep them warm while he waited for his brother's train to come in.

Julian felt a little awkward about this meeting with his brother: it was the first proper time he had been away from his family for so long and he wasn't entirely sure of how to greet him. A hearty slap on the back seemed like a good enough greeting for his younger brother.

Another reason for Julian's hesitation was that he hadn't been very good at keeping in touch with his family this term, what with one thing and another. The adventure he and his university friends had been on had taken up most of his time, as had the work load. It hadn't just been the work and adventure that had kept him from writing more frequently to his brother and sister, but more importantly the introduction of Sally Hope into his life.

Sally had dominated his thoughts for most of the term, and it was only two days ago, standing outside in the ruins of St Andrews' Cathedral when they had admitted their attraction to each other. Julian smiled to himself at the memory as he heard the big clock strike eleven.

Yes, telling the others about Sally was setting Julian on edge. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell them and show Sally off, but he was unsure how his brother and cousin would take it.

Julian was almost certain that Anne would approve of the relationship. Sally was sensible and kind, like Anne. Julian smile wryly when he realised that both of them had a certain habit of asking him not to get involved in adventures.

Whereas Julian was sure Anne would approve of Sally he wasn't so sure about his cousin, Georgina. George, as she liked to be called, had scorned Anne on plenty of occasions for not wanting to have an adventure and was in fact more like Darrell Rivers, Sally's best friend. Julian wasn't sure how George would take to Sally or the idea of Julian being grown up enough to be in a relationship. George did like having adventures.

Julian looked around as people started heading off the platforms, trying to spot his brother Dick. They had to make good time to get to Paddington to catch the train to Kirrin, so Dick needed to be punctual off the train.

Julian looked at his watch impatiently as the crowds began to thin out, before finally spotting Dick making his way towards him, a huge grin on his face.

"Hallo Julian," Dick said, in his usual cheeky tone. Suddenly all of Julian's awkwardness disappeared.

"You Fat-head. I honestly was beginning to think that you had missed the train," Julian said in a teasing tone, picking up his suitcase and starting to walk. "What on earth possessed you to get off the train that slowly! We have to get across London yet."

"Good to see you too Julian," Dick said, a touch sarcastically as he followed his brother. "It wasn't my fault I was sat at the end of the train, or that everyone managed to get ahead of me!"

Julian smiled at Dick over his shoulder as they headed down towards the tube.

"You should know by now that I dislike being kept waiting," Julian said, easily as they started down the stairs to the platform.

"Oh I know," Dick said, with a grin, ducking ahead of Julian. "I am familiar with you, you know!" He called over his shoulder.

Julian gave his brother a playful shove on the shoulder and laughed.

"Get on will you! There's a train due in a moment!"

Soon enough the boys were at Paddington, and on their train to Kirrin.

"So tell me about St Andrews? What was university like? Your letters were horribly vague," Dick said, once their luggage had been stored in the racks above their heads. Julian laughed.

"St Andrews is, well it's really good. It's such a magnificent place, Dick, you have no idea. It is so different from Oxford and Cambridge. It's like Kirrin, gets under your skin," Julian said with a laugh. "The university is grand as well, rambling buildings and it has a nice feel to it."

"Well that's all very well," Dick said, with a gleam in his eyes. "But are you going to tell me about this adventure you had? I did think you were very mean in having an adventure without the rest of the five. I suspect George will be sulking with you because if it. And when I got your letter telling me, well I must say, it was a very poor account Ju."

Julian laughed.

" I'm not good at writing down our adventures, only good at telling them to the police," Julian said with a wink. "Anyway, I shan't fill you in on the details until we're all together, that's only fair, and I don't want to tell the story half a dozen times!"

Dick laughed and glanced out of the window as the train sped out of London, heading towards the coast and Kirrin.

"You seemed to be having fun though," Dick said, after a moment. "St Andrews certainly seems to agree with you. I wasn't even sure it was you back at the station. You seem much older somehow."

"Do I? Well I feel older," Julian said with a grin. "It's certainly different from school. In fact it is incredibly different if you take the girls studying there into account."

Julian could see an opportunity to tell Dick about Sally, as long as his brother continued with the conversation.

"So there are a lot of girls are there?" Dick asked.

"A fair number," Julian said, with a shrug. "A couple are very good friends of mine. Sally and Darrell are quite something. Darrell is rather like our dear Georgina," He added with a smile. Dick laughed.

"That will please George," Dick said with a laugh. "So this Darrell fancies herself as a boy then, does she?"

"Not at all," Julian said. "Darrell's awfully nice, straightforward and determined like George, but certainly not a tomboy."

Dick nodded.

"So what about this Sally?" Dick asked, out of politeness.

"Well Sally, she's…" Julian fought for words to describe Sally to his brother. Dick cottoned on as Julian struggled for words.

"You think she's pretty special don't you?"

Julian blushed.

"Yes. Yes I do."

Dick smiled at Julian.

"I thought that there might have been a girl," Dick said, folding his arms, a wide smile on his face. "Sally must be special if you like her that much," Dick added. "What's she like?"

"Smart, sensible…"

"Stunning?" said Dick with a laugh at his brother's use of alliteration. "She certainly must have made an impression if you're unable to describe her accurately. Of course the most important thing I need to ask is: When do I get to meet her?"

Julian had to laugh at his brother. Dick was on fine form today.

"Steady on! Sally and I only really agreed to start something the other day!" Julian said. "We haven't even really been on a date yet. Let alone had time to consider her meeting all of you!"

" All right, I shall bide my time," Dick said. "Although I hope to meet her soon, especially as she already seems to be so important to you."

Julian paused before he spoke this time, after considering his brother's reaction to his news.

"How do you think the girls will take it?" he asked after a moment. Dick shrugged.

"Well it's hard to say. I'm sure Anne will be thrilled," Dick said, carefully. He didn't want to say how he thought George would react.

"I hope so," Julian said, with a small smile. "It's George's reaction that I'm worried about!"

"That is a tricky one to guess," Dick said, with a shrug. "I would think that you will just have to wait and see, Julian. I wouldn't like to guess anything about old George!"

Julian laughed.

"Only where Timmy is concerned," Julian said. Dick grinned.

The boys spent the remaining time on the train talking and teasing each other on their long journey.

Anne and George had broken up from school the day before and made their way down to Kirrin. Realistically Julian could have met the two of them in London and travelled with them, he had decided not to as he had wanted some time to talk to his brother after their term apart.

"Have you told Mother and Father about Sally?" Dick asked a little while later as they gathered their stuff as the train pulled out of the last stop before Kirrin.

"We talked about it a little yesterday evening," Julia admitted as he swung his rucksack on his shoulders. "I think they were a little surprised."

"Well you've not shown a huge interest in girls before," Dick said slyly. Julian whacked his brother on the back of the shoulder with the morning's news paper.

"Let's get going shall we?" Julian asked, ignoring his brother's comment. "It's getting rather late I don't think we should keep the girls waiting outside with the pony trap."

Dick smirked and picked up his suitcase, and followed Julian off of the train.


	2. Back to Kirrin

This little story was well received and I was inspired by a friend of mine (I hope he doesn't mind me calling him a friend!) suggested that he wanted to see how the other members of the Famous Five would respond to Julian telling them he had a girlfriend. With my imagination in overdrive, that is exactly what I wrote about next. Last time I wrote about Julian telling Dick about his new girlfriend, Sally Hope.

Now I know some of you were hoping for me to have produced the section of the story where Julian tells George or Anne about his new girlfriend. However, stories don't work like that all the time, so I'm sorry if this has disappointed you but following on from last time, this is a short piece on the Five meeting up again after the boys' journey down to Kirrin and setting up for the next part of the story.

I do hope you enjoy it! Happy reading!

**Disclaimer:** As usual, I own nothing except the idea. Everything else belongs to Enid Blyton.

**Julian's News 2 – Back at Kirrin**

The two boys stood on the platform as the steam from the train's funnel hissed around them and waited for the crowds to clear off the platform. As the crowds thinned, the boys saw George and Anne looking for them further down the platform near the ticket office.

"George! Anne! Timmy!" Julian called to them, waving at the two girls and dog.

"Over here!" Dick added, also waving.

"There you are!" George called as she and Anne hurried up the platform to the two boys. George gave both of them a punch on the shoulder while Anne hugged her two brothers. She missed them when they were separated in term time.

Timmy tore around their ankles, barking joyfully; his four friends were once again under his protection. He licked the boys' hands as he ran past them, woofing happily.

"Hallo girls," Dick said when the train had puffed out of the station. "You've grown again Anne! Not so small anymore!"

"I should hope so, Dick," Anne said, indignantly. She didn't like it when Dick pointed out her height. "It's not my fault that I'm younger than you!"

"Hush Anne," Julian said, laying a hand on his sister's shoulder. "You know Dick is only teasing you!"

Anne smiled good naturedly at her brothers.

"We've got the pony and trap waiting for you outside. We didn't know how much luggage you would have!" George said, as she smiled. "Timmy do shut up. You're being quite loud! Where are your manners?"

"Shake Tim!" Julian said, with a smile as the excited dog rushed past him again. Timmy barked happily and lifted a paw for Julian to shake. Everyone laughed.

"Not even Timmy dares to disobey you Julian," Dick said, as he picked up his suitcase. Julian laughed and picked up his own suitcase.

"Lead the way girls," he said with a chuckle.

"I see university hasn't changed you Julian," George said, scowling as he referred to her as a girl.

"Sorry old thing," Julian said as they made their way to the pony trap. "A bad habit I've picked up, I'm afraid. Two of my friends at St Andrews are girls, so I've gotten a little used to saying that to them." He slipped his arm through George's and smiled down at her.

"If I promise not to do it again, will you forgive me?"

George laughed, her scowl disappearing from her face. Julian always knew the right thing to say to her. She was very fond of all her cousins, but her relationship with Julian had always been special. He had been the first to convince her to be friends with the other three.

"Come on, I'm hungry," Dick complained as they reached the pony-trap and started to load their cases. "What is for dinner? Is it sausages?"

"What is it with you and your fascination with sausages?" Julian asked in amazement. "Anyone would think that you were never given any at school, and I know for a fact that you are!"

"True, but they're not very nice sausages," Dick said, earnestly. "The sausages Aunt Fanny cook are much nicer!"

"Woof!" Timmy agreed, as he jumped up on to the trap, thumping his tail gently against the wooden floor of the trap.

"See, Timmy agrees with me," Dick said, as the others laughed.

"We'd better get going, otherwise we will be late for dinner," Anne said, looking up at the station clock. The three siblings climbed into the back of the pony trap with Timmy while George got up on the seat and took up the reins of the horse's bridle and started the trap towards home.

The four chatted away merrily as George drove them along the coast from the station to Kirrin Cottage. They laughed gaily and teased each other, making up for being separated in term time; but everyone had a slight feeling that things were not quite the same as they had once been. What with Julian having gone to university, adventures seemed quite out of the question.

"Have you told George and Anne what happened to you this term at St Andrews?" Dick asked his brother as George stopped the pony and trap on the cliff road where they could see their beloved Kirrin Island.

"What's this?" Anne asked, her interest piqued. George turned to look at the boys and then stared at Julian.

"Yes, what happened Ju? What haven't you been telling us?" George asked, as Julian and Dick stared at Kirrin Island.

"Honestly Dick, you are a rotten secret keeper" Julian teased his brother, before turning to address his cousin and sister. "I did mean to write to you about it, but I didn't have time what with all the work I had to do. What Dick has just given away is the fact that I had a bit of an adventure over the term in St Andrews."

"You had an adventure without _us_?" George asked in disbelief as she shook the pony's reins to start moving again. She felt a keen sense of disappointment that Julian was going off and having adventures without the rest of them!

"What happened Ju?" Anne asked, her eyes shining at her brother.

"Well it's a rather long story," Julian said, with a wary glance at Dick, having noticed George's less than impressed tone. "I'll tell you when we've got to Kirrin Cottage and unpacked, when we can sit around a nice fire with some of Joanna's wonderful cakes."

"How come you know about this adventure Dick?" Anne asked.

"Julian mentioned it to me on the train here," Dick said, being careful to hide his grin. The only reason he had been told about the adventure was because Julian hadn't wanted to leave the others out. "And such a spoil sport that he is, he wouldn't tell me until you two were present. He's being all too fair."

"I think it's only right that Julian doesn't tell you something that we all want to hear," George said as they drew up outside Kirrin Cottage. "Mother! We're here!" She called as the other three and Timmy scrambled out of the trap.

George's mother, the children's Aunt Fanny, appeared at the cottage door.

"Hello Julian. Hello Dick! Haven't you two changed since last summer," Aunt Fanny said as the boys retrieved their cases from the trap and walked up to the cottage door. George had disappeared to put the pony and trap away, Timmy running alongside her.

"Hullo Aunt Fanny," Julian said, putting his case down and giving his Aunt a warm hug. He was very fond of her.

"Hallo Aunty," Dick said, as they managed to get in the house. Anne shutting the door behind them.

"What's for dinner?" Dick asked, as he deposited his suitcase on the floor. "I'm awfully hungry."

"Some things never change," Anne said with a laugh as George appeared with Timmy through the kitchen.

"I've got a nice meat pie in the oven for you all," Aunt Fanny said with a smile. "Now why don't you boys go and unpack? There's about half an hour before dinner."

"Why don't you, come and help us unpack, George and Anne, and I'll fill you in on the adventure I had?" Julian asked them.

"All right," George said, as Anne nodded and they followed the boys upstairs.

The girls sat on Julian's bed as the boys unpacked and Julian told them about his term time adventure, the stolen papers and the smuggling. He praised his new friends highly and told George, Anne and Dick everything about the adventure that they wanted to know.

"So there you have it," Julian said, after a short while. "That's what happened."

"Oh Ju, it sounds thrilling," Anne said. "How clever of you to work everything out like that!"

"Very impressive," Dick said honestly.

"Sounds very exciting, although I still can't believe you had an adventure without us!" George said, sounding a little sulky.

"Don't be like that George. It wasn't my fault that it happened to me," Julian said, sitting down next to her and putting an arm around her shoulders. "You three know that I would have had you there with me if I could have done."

George managed to smile at him.

"Still it sounds wonderfully thrilling," George said. "And to think that father's papers almost got stolen as well."

"It also goes to prove that there are a few scientists out there who are exactly like Uncle Quentin when it comes to losing important papers," said Dick shrewdly as the gong went for dinner. "Brilliant!" He added jumping to his feet. "I'm starving!"

"You're always starving!" The other three chorused as Dick lead the way out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen.

The meal was a jolly one, with plates piled high with mouth watering food. The pie was just right, with gravy, potatoes and fresh vegetables.

"Smashing, Aunt Fanny," Dick said, afterwards leaning back in his chair. "Well on my way to being fattened up for Christmas!"

"You don't need fattening up," Julian retorted rudely.

Anne and George giggled.

"I hope you'll have room for pudding then Dick, it's sticky toffee pudding," Aunt Fanny said, smiling fondly at her nephew.

"Smashing!" Julian said before Dick could say it.

Everyone had to laugh.

"Julian, how has your first term at St Andrews been? I did hear about how you helped one of your uncle's colleagues out with some missing papers, but Quentin was very vague on the details," Aunt Fanny said over her coffee cup a while later after pudding had been devoured. "I hope that all this mystery solving didn't interfere with your work at all!"

"I assure you Aunt Fanny, I would never let mystery solving interfere with my work, and I have a very good friend, Sally, who wouldn't let me forget that I had work to do," Julian said with a smile. "Anyway, it was a one off. I highly doubt that anything much will happen again while I'm at St Andrews."

His Aunt smiled at him. "I do hope so, Julian," she said. "You might like to look in at your Uncle before you head up to bed this evening. I think he would like a word with you." Julian nodded as Dick sniggered.

That evening as Anne and George got ready for bed, something Anne had been wanting to say to George since they had returned to Kirrin Cottage, finally came out.

"Julian certainly has grown up this term hasn't he George?" Anne said, as she folded back her bed sheets.

"He's still the same old Julian though," George said, as she scrambled into bed. Timmy jumped up after her and settled on her feet.

"Yes he is, but have you noticed how he keeps dropping that girl Sally's name into conversation?" Anne asked as she climbed into bed and settled down to look at George in the bed opposite her.

George gave Anne a non-committal grunt as a response.

"They may just be very good friends," George muttered a moment later as Anne rolled on to her back at George's grunt.

"Perhaps," Anne said thoughtfully. "Its strange to think that Julian might have a girlfriend."

"Go to sleep Anne," George said sleepily.

"Night George," Anne said with a little sigh, but her cousin had already fallen asleep.


End file.
